dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Seija Kijin
Seija is a youkai and character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is an amanojaku who causes chaos and breaks laws for the sake of causing chaos and breaking the laws. Appearance Seija has red eyes and black hair with white highlights in the back and a single red highlight on her front bangs, although in Impossible Spell Card she has a single white highlight, with multiple red highlights. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders. She has two small, light blue horns, and she wears a white dress that ends in a gray, red, and black spade patterns that may symbolize her ability, as they look like arrows pointing downward and upward depending on the perspective. The dress is wrapped at the waist with an upside-down blue bow. She wears traditional sandals with purple straps. She also wears a gold-colored bracelet on her right arm. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Bloodthirsty Yin-Yangs *Tengu's Toy Camera *Gap Folding Umbrella *Miracle Mallet Replica *Substitute Jizo *Cursed Decoy Doll *Four-Foot Magic Bomb *Ghastly Send-Off Lantern *Nimble Fabric Abilities *Turn Over/Reverse absolutely anything Personality She thinks the opposite of what other people think, likes what others hate, and hates herself when she makes others happy. In general, no one liked her, and she liked that fact. She also tends to be talkative. Pre-Clash Biography Seija was the one who originally found the Miracle Mallet. Once she realized it contained the power to realize her ambition, she found an Inchling named Shinmyoumaru Sukuna, as inchlings are the only ones able to use it. In order to draw her to her own side, she made up a story about how the inchling race was humiliated for ages, blaming the youkai for their downfall, and got Shinmyoumaru to agree with her plan. Following the events of Double Dealing Character, Seija has become a wanted amanojaku in Gensokyo. There has been signs saying that whoever captures her wins a reward, having characters like Kagerou Imaizumi and Raiko Horikawa trying to capture her. Since Seija has become a rebel, the youkai have decided to use spell cards that's considered impossible to dodge, but Seija is determined to not give up and decides to cheat using items. Later on however, Mamizou Futatsuiwa confronts her and says that the tengu (presumably Aya Shameimaru and Hatate Himekaidou) have taken notice of her and have written up a newspaper about her mischief. This causes stronger youkai and humans such as Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya and Youmu Kompaku to try and capture her. Also Shinmyoumaru Sukuna confronts her and declares that she should return the remainder of the Mallet's magic and that they've lost the war that occurred during Double Dealing Character. Seija believes that she can use her cheating magic to conquer Gensokyo. Shinmyoumaru states that they ought to surrender because she has had enough. Since Seija goes against her will, Shinmyoumaru goes against Seija and gets others to capture her, becoming one of the many to try and stop Seija. In the end, it's revealed that Seija has lost all of her allies, but it's nothing to worry about because the amanojaku can never really make friends anyway. Seija again appeared as the only playable character in Gold Rush. Extending from Impossible Spell Card, somehow acquiring the ultimate rule-breaking item, Seija sets about robbing the Hakurei Shrine. She uses two "cheat" items; the Substitute Jizo from the previous game and the 10th "rule-breaking" item, the Miracle Mallet (Real), which is capable of destroying danmaku. She has to make use of it before its power runs out. This is somewhat similar to Cirno's "perfect freeze" in Fairy Wars. Unlike ISC however, Seija cannot shoot. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. If they have been in multiple clashes, I recommend using tabs to reduce the length of the page Relationships Shinmyoumaru Sukuna Seija initially approached Shinmyoumaru Sukuna to persuade her to use the Miracle Mallet for her own ends. In order to do so, she falsified a history of the Inchlings to turn the girl against society. Reimu Hakurei As a wanted criminal in Gensokyo, it would make sense that Reimu would have desires to hunt down and exterminate Selina for the good of Gensokyo. Likewise, Seija would most likely wish to defeat and destroy Reimu, as she upholds the laws of Gensokyo, thus forcing the Amanojaku to become a wanted criminal Yukari Yakumo As a wanted criminal in Gensokyo, it is likely that Yukari sees fit in defeating and detaining the Ananojaku, as the former is one of Gensokyo's creators. As such, it can be concluded that Yukari would wish to see Seija be detained, and Seija aspires to take down the boundary youkai. Trivia *Seija's theme is Reverse Ideology Category:Touhou Project Category:Youkai Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Frogies Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Terrorists